A connector device to and from which two media (for example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card and a memory card) may be individually inserted and removed is known.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, it is difficult to reduce the size in the thickness direction of the connector device (thickness direction of the media). The connector device may be mounted on an electronic device, and the size of the connector device in the thickness direction may be a limitation with respect to thinning of the electronic device.
The following is a reference document.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-5176.